tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Paradox Tower Quest/Spoiler
'Items que requieres' *Shovel *Rope *Levitate o'' 15 Parcels para ir arriba 4 niveles por fuera de Kazordoon y 1 para salir de Hellgate. *Machete o Heavy Machete *8 Skulls 'Items que requieres para visitar la torre por primera vez' *Melon, Banana, Cherry, Apple, Grapes, y Coconut *1 White Knight Token y 1 Black Knight Token(puedes obtenerlas en el salon de juegos de Edron, Carlin, Kazordoon, Yalahar y Thais) '''Nota:' Si ya visitaste la torre antes del SS (Server Save) solo necesitaras las Skulls para ir a la torre, Ya que las frutas y las piezas de ajedres son solo requeridas para aparecer las escaleras en los pisos de arriba, y solo necesitaras descrubrirlas una vez por día AMENOS que alguien haya ido a la torre y haya cerrado las palancas. Entonces necesitarias ir de nuevo con todos lso items, entonces mejor lleva todo solo para estar seguros. 'Notas y Respuestas a preguntas que frecuentemente se hacen.' * Esta quest es muy larga, y es mucho tiempo de estar caminando. Deberias de traer mucha comida y blank runes (en caso de ser mago o paladin). * La Paradox Tower y todo alrededor esta en Protection Zone, entonces no regeneraras nada de mana o hp, no puedes atacar a nadie, ni ser atacado por alguien. * Cuando sacrificas las skulls para ir a la torre, las skulls seran reemplazadas por Poison Fields. Si vuelves y encuentras Poison Fields en las piedras de sacrificio, no necesitas esperar para que se quiten- solo pon las nuevas skulls en los Poison Fields y camina al centro extraño. * Necesitas 4 skulls CADA VEZ que quieras pasar por la Paradox Tower. * Necesitaras cortar el pasto y esperar que cersca CADA VEZ que pases por la Paradox Tower. Estar en la puerta hace que las escaleras desaparescan de nuevo, asi que mete a tu grupo entero dentro de la puerta antes de hacer que aparesca la escalera. * Necesitaras esperar para que el Ghoul empuje la baja CADA VEZ que viajes por la Paradox Tower. Cuando el empuja la caja en la esquina superior, ve hacia la escalera y subela RÁPIDO, por que el movera la caja, y la escalera desaparecera. * Tu solo necesitas poner los switch's, sacrificar las frutas, y usar la pieza de ajedrez una evz. Solo a escepcion de que pase un Server Reset o un Server Save, o si alguien mueve los switch's, entonces necesitarias hacerlo de nuevo. Trae las cosas solo por si acaso. * Habra una pregunta que el Riddler te hara "What is your favorite color?" ("Cual es tu color favorito?). Cualquier color que digas la primera vez cuando te hace la pregunta (incluso si el spoiler dice "green" (verde) como el color); como sea tu necesitas contestar con el mismo color las mismas veces que te lo pregunte, y cuando hables con el prisoner. Si no recuerdas cual color dijiste, solo checalo en "The Paradox Tower" en tu Quest Log. * Si tratas de hablar con el prisionero desde antes, no te dira tu nombre; en este caso te dira "A Prisoner: I think you are not in touch with yourself, come back if you have tuned in on your own feelings." (El prisionero: Yo pienso que no estas en contacto contigo mismo, ven dsepues de que hayas sentido tus propios sentimientos). * Si te paras en TODOS los switch's en el cuarto de premios, perderas TODOS TUS PREMIOS, y no recibiras nada por la quest. Ten cuidado donde caminas. * La area en Hellgate que te teletranspotaran no es tan peligrosa. No necesitaras abrir backpacks con runas cuando le respondas de manera equivocada a Riddler. Sigue los mapas de abajo para salir de Hellgate (Nota: No necesitas la llave de Hellgate asi que no gastes 5k): Metodo *'Mision 1': *Oldrak (en el templo de Plains of Havoc, here) CONTESTA TODO COMO LO CONTESTA EL player. player: hello Oldrak: Welcome player! Only rarely I can welcome visitors these days. player: hugo Oldrak: Ah, the curse of the Plains of Havoc, the hidden beast, the unbeatable foe. I've been living here for years and I'm sure this is only a myth. player: myth Oldrak: There are many tales about the fearsome Hugo. It's said it's an abnormality, accidentally created by Yenny the Gentle. It's half demon, halfsomething else and people say it's still alive after all these years. player: yenny the gentle Oldrak: Yenny, known as the Gentle, was one of the most powerful wielders of magic in ancient times. She was known throughout the world for her mercy and kindness. player: bye Oldrak: Good bye, player! *'Mision 2': *Zoltan (en la Noodles Academy of Modern Magic en Edron) player: hello Zoltan: Welcome player, student of the arcane arts. player: yenny the gentle Zoltan: Ah, Yenny the Gentle was one of the founders of the druid order called Crunor's Caress, that has been originated in her hometown Carlin. player: crunor's caress Zoltan: A quite undruidic order of druids they were, as far as we know. I have no more enlightening knowledge about them though. player: bye Zoltan: Use your knowledge wisely. Puedes conseguir las piezas de ajedres aqui en Edron, el cuarot de juegos se encuentra abajo del castillo. *'Mision 3': *Padreia (Druid Guild in Carlin, here) player: hello Padreia: Welcome to our humble guild, wanderer. May I be of any assistance to you? player: crunor's caress Padreia: Don't ask. They were only an unimportant footnote of history. player: footnote Padreia: They thought they have to bring Crunor to the people, if people did not find to Crunor of their own. To achieve that they founded the inn Crunor's Cottage, south of Mt. Sternum. player: bye Padreia: Farewell. *'Mision 4' *Lubo (Al norte de Thais, Sur de Mount Sternum, here) player: hello Lubo: Welcome to my adventurer shop, player! What do you need? player: crunor's cottage Lubo: Ah yes, I remember my grandfather talking about that name. This house used to be an inn a long time ago. My family bought it from some of these flower guys. player: flower guys Lubo: Oh, I mean druids of course. They sold the cottage to my family after some of them died in an accident or something like that. player: accident Lubo: As far as I can remember the story, a pet escaped its stable behind the inn. It got somehow involved with powerfull magic at a ritual and was transformed in some way. player: stable Lubo: My grandpa told me, in the old days there were some behind this cottage. Nothing big though, just small ones, for chicken or rabbits. player: bye Lubo: Good bye. *Ahora visitaras la torre por primera vez, necesitaras la llave (Key 3899) para la torre, esta al norte de la torre de paradox en un arbol muerto (here), necesitras pasar por las cuevas de minotauro para pasar directamente por debajo de la torre. Usa una Shovel para entrar a las cuevas de minotauro (here), despues camina todo lo posible hacie el norte. Saldras aqui (here), al norte de la Paradox Tower. Ahi solo hay Minotaurs y Minotaur Archers en la cueva, y solo Bears en la superficie al norte de la torre. *El arbol esta sellado asi que cuando lo abras perderas 200hp y Poison Fields te rodearan. thumb|left|315px *Para llegar a la Paradox Tower, ve aqui here al sur de la entrada de Kazordoon y usa la magia Levitate o parcels para subir las "escaleras" y llegar a la puerta. En el tercer nivel pelearas contra dos Wyverns. Para ir al siguiente nivel de la cueva de los wyverns, necesitas estar en el lado izquierdo de donde subiste, mira al norte y usa la magia Levitar o un parcel para llegar hacia arriba. Si estas usando parcels para subir, algun moustro o jugador podria quitarlos. Un wyvern podria hacer la broma. thumb|left|304px *Cuando llegues a las piedras, por una skull en cada piedra y camina por el teleport situado enmedio - seras teletransportado a la torre. thumb|left|400px Si te situas en cualquiera de estos lugarse here, seras teletransportado afuera de la torre. thumb|left|251px thumb|left|284px *Cut grass from point A, to point D. Then to point B as shown(including point C). Then sit at point B and wait until the grass at the door starts growing back. Right when it does, step on point C and run to point D where stairs will have appeared. (light green=cut grass, dark green=grass, grey=stone/stairs, pink=switch, blue=spot you stand on) *The next room will have a couple of bookshelves and a series of levers - they need to be in the following directions (from left to right): Right, Right, Left, Left, Right, Left. *The next room will have a Ghoul behind some Magic Walls. Flip the switch and a crate will appear with the ghoul. Wait until the ghoul pushes the box into the north-west corner of his area, and a ladder will appear. Go up the ladder before the ghoul moves the box again. *In this room you will need to use the Key 3899 that you got from the dead tree. *After opening the door, place the fruit on the tables in the following order(from left to right): melon, banana, cherry, apple, grapes, coconut. When the fruit is on the tables, flip the switch and a ladder will appear. Go up the ladder. As shown on the picture *There will be two statues on the far wall. Examine them and place the black and white knight chess pieces on the correct sides and pull the lever. Another ladder will appear. Go up again. *'The first time with the Riddler': *Note: Riddler may ask different questions, which have unknown answer, just answer them uncorrectly and try again until he asks all questions with known answer. player: hello Riddler: player! HEHE! Another fool! Excellent! player: test Riddler: Death awaits those who fail the test of the three seals! Do you really want me to test you? player: yes Riddler: FOOL! Now you're doomed! But well ... So be it! Let's start out with the Seal of Knowledge and the first question: What name did the necromant king choose for himself? player: goshnar Riddler: HOHO! You have learned your lesson well. Question number two then: Who or what is the feared Hugo? player: demonbunny Riddler: HOHO! Right again. All right. The final question of the first seal: Who was the first warrior to follow the path of the Mooh'Tah? player: Tha'kull Riddler: HOHO! Lucky you. You have passed the first seal! So ... would you like to continue with the Seal of the Mind? player: yes Riddler: As you wish, foolish one! Here is my first question: Its lighter then a feather but no living creature can hold it for ten minutes? player: breath Riddler: That was an easy one. Let's try the second: If you name it, you break it. player: silence Riddler: Hm. I bet you think you're smart. All right. How about this: What does everybody want to become but nobody to be? player: old Riddler: ARGH! You did it again! Well all right. Do you wish to break the Seal of Madness? player: yes Riddler: GOOD! So I will get you at last. Answer this: What is your favourite colour? player: green Riddler: UHM UH OH ... How could you guess that? Are you mad??? All right. Question number two: What is the opposite? player: none Riddler: NO! NO! NO! That can't be true. You're not only mad, you are a complete idiot! Ah well. Here is the last question: What is 1 plus 1? player: any number Riddler: WRONG! *'Warning:' If you answer any of the others questions wrong, you'll have to talk to him again to answer all the questions, because the prisioner at Mintwallin won't talk to you. Hellgate Levels: After following the path shown on 9th map, you have to levitate 2x then go up the ladder. When you'll go up as shown on the last map there will be a room with a switch. The switch opens bridge upstairs, pull it if after roping up there's no bridge. Now you should be able to go out to Ab'Dendriel. If you follow the maps you will only meet skeletons, ghouls, rotworms, Carrion Worms and Bonelords, but be prepared to face Elder Bonelords, Demon Skeletons and The Evil Eye. *Now you need to go talk to another NPC. Go to Mintwallin and talk to the npc prisoner. The prisoner is two levels up in the prison in Mintwallin. The prison is on the west side of town. You may need to find Key 3620, which is in the guards sleeping quarters near the south gates. If at this point you forgot your number, you can find it again by opening your Quest Log, select Paradox Tower and click button Show, then select The Secret of Mathemagics and you will see the number there after 1+1=. This was not possible before the Christmas Update of 2006. RESEARCH NOTE: The answer of the question "1+1=" seems to depend on your favourite colour that you choose before. You have chance like 1:99 to choose right number and skip one trip to hellgate. player: hi A Prisoner: Huh? What? I can see! Wow! A non-mino. Did they capture you as well? player: math A Prisoner: My surreal numbers are based on astonishing facts. Are you interested in learning the secret of mathemagics? player: yes A Prisoner: But first tell me your favourite colour please! player: green A Prisoner: Very interesting. So are you ready to proceed in you lesson in mathemagics? player: yes A Prisoner: So know that everthing is based on the simple fact that 1 + 1 = your number! player: bye A Prisoner: Next time we should talk about my surreal numbers. *Go back to the Paradox Tower and talk to the riddler again. He will ask you the same questions, and they have the same answers - just be sure to tell him your correct number that the prisoner gave you. *After that you will be allowed into the treasure room. In the treasure room, there are four treasure chests and two rows of switchplates on the floor that you need to walk over to reach the Chests. Which of these switches you walk over determines what rewards you get. Each switch will DESTROY one of the rewards for you (you will see an explosion on the chest when you step on a switchplate)! NOTE: The letters tells you which rewards you WON'T get. So, if you want 10k and 32 talons, walk over the two switch tiles E and W. This will remove Phoenix Egg and Wand of Cosmic Energy. K = 10k gp W = Wand of Cosmic Energy T = 32 Talons E = Phoenix Egg WARNING: Walk over the items you don't want get!, so be careful. The light green words show what reward each chest gives. Therefore, if you walk straight up the 2nd left, your rewards will be 100 Platinum Coins and 32 Talons (W and E removed). Now you are done you need to walk through the teleporters to get back, all the way down the tower and past the Wyverns.